User talk:FawfultheGreat
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, FawfultheGreat! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. Do you need help from an admin? Fill out . (Note: You need to have a valid email set for your account) All users have their very own User Page. User pages are pages where the user who owns the user page can tell things about themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an Admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. For more help on editing, see To understand how to contribute efficiently to this wiki and to easily familiarise with your surrondings, check out our Manual of Style. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! -- Tigernose (Talk) 01:45, February 27, 2010 Hi, welcome and do my missions! Welcome dude! Your new? So your new. If its an award you want, visit my page and look for my missions! Sign up and do Mission 1 (only mission at the moment) and after you complete it, HUZZAH! An award! I'll give you the award, just sign up to the "completed mission" thing and I'll give the award to you! So, welcome! MegaBen141 New mission! My new mission is finished. Mission 2. This time you gotta save your self from the Kraken! BFF Dude, how about we become BFF? By the way, new mission! hey Hey. Just wanted to say hi. I think you're pretty cool! User:Jupiter5 Haha's 4th mission This is what you type in for the green puffle location in Haha's 4th mission: 4lighthouse Type it right after the last "/" Hope that helps! -User:Jupiter5 New mission! Go do my newest mission! Your pages Hello. I have noticed you have been making secret pages. May I please ask you to stop doing this for many reasons: *It is not against the rules to make these secret pages, however you have been making them in the mainspace. The mainspace is for articles only. *You can make these articles as subpages. These show that it's your property, and they won't count as articles. Here's how to do this: To make a secret page, you need to create a page. Call the page: User:FawfultheGreat/name of subpage. Replace "name of subpage" with the desired title for the subpage. Remember, by adding a forward slash after a page name, that means you are creating a subpage. Hope this helps. If you want anymore help, just message me! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 14:20, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it explains above on how to make a secret page. Read through the bold part. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 14:27, March 13, 2010 (UTC) My mission will be finished today My mission will be finished today. And I'll come to your party today! Does the PST stand for Penguin Standard Time or Pacific Standard Time? MegaBen141 buddy Thanks for the message that you sent me yesterday! Hopefully we can become buddies! See ya soon. Hjb2010 Hey Hey! Yep, that was me User:Jupiter5 Administration Hey, dude, I just want you to know I made a new wiki about origami, called Wikigami, and to say if you join it, I''l make you administrator of Wikigami. What do you say? MegaBen141 20:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC)'' Oh dude sorry Dude sorry, but I found out that theres a wiki called wikigami too, and I created mine with the same name... SorryMegaBen141 06:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC) OMG YOU'RE ALMOST THERE DUDE!! ONLY NINE EDITS LEFT!!! And thanks for the award! User:Jupiter5 Me again!!! Also, you forgot to take the award for finding my secret page!!! Go back to the page and grab it before Chuck Norris eats it!!! HURRY!!! User:Jupiter5 Thank You! Thanks for the WeeGee award. I shall display it proudly! :)Jelloratbob:) My talk page | 21:01, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha Fawfiul has a girlfirend, Fawful has a girlfriend, hahahahaha!MegaBen141 05:42, May 5, 2010 (UTC) And another thing By the way, I was on vacation too, but not with my grilfriend, I don't have one. Well I had one... Well that's why I didn't talk to you a long time...MegaBen141 05:45, May 5, 2010 (UTC) (Differnt Message) Yes, girls are strange things... Now they are desesperate of having a boyfriend.. Well, at least in my school. (Differnt Message) Well, your on! So, lets do something on this wiki. (Wow another differnt message) Wait, whats your name on CP?MegaBen141 12:23, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok right now!MegaBen141 12:26, May 9, 2010 (UTC) yA THERE? Ya there? Because I completed my story, upgraded the MegaMall, and I'm making a new mission. Stylo Secret Page Award Ready!!! Hey Fawful the Great!!! Congratulations! You are one of the only two people to have already found my Stylo Secret Page!!! The award for finding the page is READY!!! Go to the page and check it out! One more thing about that... Please tell Krazykitten to check his messages. OMG OMG!!! IS SHE OKAY??? User:Jupiter5 'o sorry' sorry i havnt been on and im not that active... and im a boy... i dont know how to add friends in this wiki so please help me kkthxbaii Krazykitten Meet Me Hi. I'm Johnny. Meet me on Club Penguin server Cold Front this afternoon at 2:00 PM EST. My penguin name is Johnny 115. See ya there! 14:18, May 16, 2010 (UTC) WOW!!! Congrats, Fawful the Great!!! You get the Gold Jupiter5 Award for Respect and friendship!!! This award is the highest honor that I give out! Show it off on you userpage with PRIDE!!! My secret pages I made some secret pages! But to pass them, you must know about my favorite books... That's the first question: What's my favorite books? Harry Potter books rule! 18:26, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Hi! Your invited to my Memorial Day party. Sign up is here. Bye! Gary the Gaget Dude 12:18, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Joking I was pulling your leg when I said I don't trust you. I also use Penguin Storm, to change my size or other things. And I like your name. What the WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR NEW AWARD? A KILLER TELETUBBIE? --Harry Potter books rule! 13:15, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Club Penguin? Are you still there? Lets go on Club Penguin! --Harry Potter books rule! 14:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Happy 4th! :)Jelloratbob:) My talk page | | My incredibly boring life story 20:10, July 4, 2010 (UTC) .... fawful that picture is against the privacy policy!take it of soon or ill have to report you!! Yeah, dude. I warned you one time, not to put pictures of yourself or anyone else (the anyone else I told you right now) in person. It's agaisnt Privacy Policy. You have to read the Policy, Privacy Policy and everything else. Your one of those who think reading is boring. --Harry Potter books rule! 05:46, July 7, 2010 (UTC) nicknames ive had many nicknames,K8lggg,K86lkgg,K8lk,now Kleg--[[User:K8lkgg|'''im bored]] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 17:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) invintation your invited too my partay!sign up and link on my page--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 22:04, August 5, 2010 (UTC) reminder the party is in 30 minutes get ready!--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 20:37, August 7, 2010 (UTC) blizzard Hi Hey Fawful! What's up? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude]] Wanna talk? • 14:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC)